Ultimo curso
by VKTHR
Summary: Es el ultimo semestre de Phineas e Isabela en la preparatoria, no se hablan desde secundaria, pero una peculiar coincidencia juntara sus caminos de nuevo y los hará revelar lo que en verdad siente, ¿por fin Phineas le confesará sus sentimientos o seguirá ocultándolos como de costumbre? sin Ferb y sin sus amigos a su lado, Phineas no sabe como afrontar la situación. es mi primer fic
1. Capítulo 1

Las cosas no iban tan bien como antes, la secundaria distancio a Phineas de sus amigos con los que vivía increíbles aventuras en su patio trasero y eso incluía a Isabela, la chica de quien siempre estuvo enamorado sin saberlo, hasta que la perdió cuando en segundo de secundaria un chico llamado Mathew le pidió ser su novio y ella aceptó. Extrañaba a su hermano, desde que Lawrence y Linda se divorciaron, la vida sin su hermano no era tan fácil y divertida como lo era antes, hablaban todos los días por video llamada, pero no era lo mismo, si su hermano estuviese aunque sea en la ciudad, sería mejor, pero ahora vive hasta su natal Inglaterra.  
>Con el paso de los días, los meses e incluso los años, Phineas se volvió un adolescente normal, muy inteligente por supuesto, es el mejor de su clase y siempre gana concursos científicos y compite con brillantes mentes como la de él, pero no era suficiente, extrañaba en Isabela no sólo a la chica que amaba, sino también a su mejor amiga, si tan sólo se hubiese dado cuenta de sus sentimientos antes, otra historia sería.<p>

Los extravagantes inventos y las memorables aventuras que habían vivido todos se habían convertido en solo recuerdos, opacos recuerdos en una penumbra de nostalgia que sólo viven en la mente de los chicos. Baljeet aceptó una beca para superdotados para estudiar en Alemania, Buford dejo la escuela para trabajar con su tío en Seattle; e Isabela, Isabela fue la única que se quedó en el área limítrofe, pero para Phineas era una tortura, estaba tan cerca de ella y a la vez tan lejos, siempre la observaba al pasar, con su despampanante rostro, su escotado busto y sus jeans ajustados, era una de las chicas más cotizadas de la preparatoria, pero su fama no era muy dichosa, la novia de Phineas, Karla, le había dado una reputación de zorra, de una fácil, lo cual al principio para Phineas era completamente injusto, pero al pasar el tiempo comenzó a dudar de la verdad.

Pero ahora está a un semestre de terminar la preparatoria, es el chico más popular de la escuela, y su novia es la porrista líder, es la chica más hermosa y sexy de toda la preparatoria; su familia ahora reducida es muy cariñosa con él y el cuida de su madre y su hermana, tiene un promedio de diez y es el capitán del equipo de basquetbol, pero con una vida tan ajetreada, divertida y de sueños, el pelirrojo no podía dejar de hacerse la misma pregunta una y otra vez ¿Por qué no puedo ser feliz? Todo el tiempo se torturaba pensando en su hermano al otro lado del mundo, sus amigos con quienes no había hablado en años y por supuesto en Isabela, sin importar cuanto tiempo pasase y cuanto lo intentara, no podía sacar de su mente a Isabela, la ama intensamente a morir, la extraña, la necesita, pero ella no le dirige ni la palabra, muchas veces ha intentado saludarla en los pasillos, en los casilleros incluso ha intentado acompañarla a casa, pero ella siempre se niega, siempre le da la espalda. Pero Phineas no tiene idea de la verdadera razón del porque lo hace;  
>en segundo de secundaria Isabela le pidió a Mathew que le pidiera públicamente ser su novio para darle celos a Phineas y que se aventurara a confesarle sus sentimientos, pero él prefirió huir de ellos; al inicio de la preparatoria fue lo mismo, siempre salía con chicos para que Phineas lo notase, pero no fue así, en cambio atrajo la atención de Karla, quien sabía de los sentimientos de Isabela hacia Phineas, así que comenzó los rumores; y al final, Isabela se dio por vencida, ya no podía soportar el ser ignorada, no quería seguir viviendo en un mundo de fantasía en el que ella y Phineas vivían juntos y se amaban, es por eso que decidió deshacerse de aquellos sentimientos por el pelirrojo y se propuso a olvidarlo, a ignorar por completo a quien siempre ignoró sus sentimientos.<p>

Su plan funcionaba a la perfección, tenía dos años de no hablar con Phineas, pero ¿por qué lo seguía extrañando? ¿Por qué seguía pensando en él? Se suponía que lo quería olvidar, ¿acaso aún latía su corazón por él y sólo por él?

El semestre acaba de empezar, es enero y las calles aún están cubiertas de nieve, los arboles están deshojados, y todos buscan un suéter caliente para cobijarse. Es el primer día de clases, y para la mala suerte de Phineas se le hace tarde, es la primera vez en toda su vida que no se despierta con el sonido del despertador, se levantó presuroso, se dio un baño rápido y se vistió, intentó bajar corriendo las escaleras pero se calló justo a la mitad del camino, al levantarse vio a su hermana sentada frente al desayunador, trabajaba en la tarde así que tenía toda la mañana libre.

-buenos días hermanito- le dijo con un tono alegre- mamá te preparó el almuerzo antes de irse, está en el… -Candace se detuvo al ver a Perry comiéndose el almuerzo de Phineas

El pelirrojo suspiró- no te preocupes, compraré algo en la cafetería. Nos vemos en la noche- salió a toda velocidad de su casa, pisando las heces de Perry justo frente a la puerta, limpió sus tenis en el jardín frontal, y se marchó creyendo que los problemas se habían terminado, pero no tenía idea de que esa era solo la punta del iceberg porque su vida estaba a punto de dar un giro completamente inesperado.

Después de un largo tiempo trotando, por fin llegó a la escuela, las clases ya habían comenzado hace 10 min. Pero sus excelentes notas le sirvieron de influencia para poder entrar a clases; el lugar que su novia siempre le apartaba estaba ocupado por su mejor amiga, Daniela, una chica pelirroja que conocía a Karla desde el preescolar; así que tuvo que sentarse junto a Isabela, quien confundida no sabía que hacer o decir, así que prefirió ignorar que Phineas estaba junto a ella, Phineas no pudo evitar el sentirse ignorado y prefirió hacer reciproco el sentimiento y no le dirigió la palabra.

La primera clase era de biología, nada difícil para Phineas, estaba feliz de que no se perdió de nada importante de la clase.

La maestra se acercó a Phineas y le tocó el hombro- muy bien Phineas, como llegaste tarde te informo que debes buscar pareja para trabajar- el pelirrojo buscó con la mirada a su linda novia, pero estaba con su mejor amiga, echó otro vistazo hacia donde estaban sentados sus amigos, pero todos ya habían hecho pareja con sus novias- Isabela no tiene pareja, trabaja con ella- Phineas deseaba que se lo tragara la tierra, ¿Isabela? ¿La chica que secretamente amaba? ¿La chica que lo ignoraba como si fuese nada?

Juntó su banca con la de la morena, y le sonrió saludándola, pero Isabela volteó la mirada hacia el pizarrón, ignorándolo de nuevo.

-ok chicos ahora que todos tienen pareja podemos comenzar, soy la profesora Dayana, soy su maestra de biología y ya he estado con algunos de ustedes en semestres anteriores, así que como sabrán, me gusta hacer proyectos especiales durante el curso, y este semestre les tengo uno muy especial, por favor ¡tomen de la manos a sus parejas!- muchos se rieron porque habían hecho equipo con sus amigos del mismo sexo, pero para Isabela y Phineas no era cosa de risa, pero tuvieron que seguir las instrucciones, se tomaron de las manos evitando el contacto visual- muy bien, el laso que los une físicamente los unirá durante todo el semestre, felicidades chicos, están "casados"- ¡¿Qué?! Todos preguntaron asombrados- tranquilos chicos, es de mentira, es solo parte del proyecto; como ustedes saben una de las etapas de la vida es procrear, claro que no vamos a procrear aquí- todos se rieron ante el chiste de la maestra, incluso Phineas e Isabela, excepto Karla, quien veía a Isabela con desprecio- ahora, voy a pasar a sus lugares a entregarles un bebé de tela, será su responsabilidad cuidarlo como si fuera de verdad durante todo el semestre, y al final todas las parejas pasaran a exponer sus experiencias con el resto de sus compañeros, deberán de cumplir el rol de padre y madre, sin evitarlo ni un solo día ¿entendieron?- todos asentaron con la cabeza.

Isabela comenzó a pensar en ella y Phineas juntos, durante todo el semestre, cuidando a un bebé simbólico, tal vez y era el destino que quería verlos juntos de nuevo, de la nada, su corazón comenzó a latir por Phineas como lo hacía cuando eran niños, sumergida en sus pensamientos se dijo a si misma que si no podía olvidar al pelirrojo, lo iba a hacer suyo de una vez por todas. Mientras Phineas seguía confundido, sin saber qué hacer, ahora tenía una novia, y el hecho de que pasase todo el semestre con Isabela cuidando al bebé, le emocionaba, pero ¿era correcto? Es decir, sabía que Karla odiaba a Isabela, además de que la morena tenía una mala reputación, pero no podía evitar sentirse feliz porque al fin estaría con la chica que realmente ama, pero debía de seguir ocultándolo hasta que las coas comenzaran a marchar correctamente.

La maestra Dayana terminó de repartir los bebés y comenzó a dar una clase normal de introducción a la materia, los chicos acomodaron sus bancas alineadas en filas; cuando Phineas despegó su banca de la de Isabela ella le devolvió la sonrisa que él le había enviado al comienzo de la clase, sus mejillas estaban tan rojas como su cabello y ella lo notó, en su mente sabía que esa era buena señal, que tal vez, al fin Phineas tendría el valor de revelar sus sentimientos y no huir de ellos como siempre. Pero Isabela no fue la única que noto el enrojecimiento de las mejillas de Phineas, también lo notó Karla, quien no despegaba la vista de su novio y su "nueva pareja de proyecto"

Las cosas se calmaron durante la clase, el confort de la sonrisa que intercambiaron Phineas e Isabela relajó la situación entre ellos, pero seguían sin decirse una palabra. La clase estaba a punto de terminar, solo faltaban unos minutos, e Isabela sabía que su novia no dejaría a Phineas en paz para que pudieran hablar a solas, así que escribió una nota en la última hoja de su cuaderno y arrancó la hoja, doblándola con delicadeza, la campana sonó, Isabela fue la segunda en levantarse, después de Karla quien se acercaba rápidamente a Phineas, Isabela le extendió la mano para despedirse y Phineas correspondió, pero cuando sus manos se soltaron notó el papel doblado que se encontraba ahora en su mano, miró a Isabela quien salía del salón, echó otro vistazo al papel y lo guardó en su bolsillo antes de que Karla lo viera.

-así que Isabela ¡eh! ¿Qué n recuerdas la reputación que tiene?- le dijo Karla celosa y molesta.

-si lo sé, pero ahora es mi pareja de proyecto y debo de trabajar con ella- le respondió Phineas sin mirarla a los ojos.

-¡a no! ¡Eso sí que no!- Karla tomó a Phineas de la mano y lo llevó con la maestra- maestra Dayana, por equivocación mi novio Phineas y una tal Isabela son pareja de proyecto, pero vamos a cambiar, Phineas estará conmigo.

-no se permiten cambios niños, la pareja que escogieron hoy será su pareja por el resto del semestre- contestó la maestra dulcemente.

-pero maestra, yo no escogí a Isabela- respondió rápidamente Phineas, sin saber porque había dicho eso, es decir, quería estar con Isabela, le emocionaba esa idea, pero por algún motivo extraño esas palabras salieron de su boca.

-bueno Phineas, hijo, en tu caso es diferente, ambos estaban sin pareja, pero no te preocupes, Isabela es una de las mejores estudiantes que he tenido, es inteligente, responsable, atenta, sé que te hará bien trabajar con alguien parecido a ti.

Eso enfureció a Karla quien no dudó ni un segundo en alzar la voz-maestra, como porrista líder ¡le exijo que…!

-¿Cómo porrista líder? ¿Crees que eso te da el derecho de levantarme la voz? Mira… Karla, eres una estudiante regular, así que por favor deja las cosas como están, es más, para asegurarme de que no harán trampa, Phineas, debes de tomar una foto diaria durante todo el semestre con tu bebé y con Isabela y si al final del curso no muestran su experiencia juntos como pareja, tú y Karla estarán reprobados. Y es la última palabra.

La maestra abandonó el salón dejando a Phineas y a Karla solos en él.

-y bien ¿ahora qué?- preguntó Phineas conociendo el carácter de su novia.

-pues ni modo, vamos a reprobar- respondió Karla abrazándolo.

Pero a Phineas no le agradó en lo absoluto eso- ¡wow! ¡wow! ¡wow! ¡wow! ¡Espera un segundo! ¿Hablas enserio? Es decir, nunca he reprobado una materia en toda mi vida y ahora ¿quieres que repruebe en el último semestre?

-¡no quiero que estés con esa zorra todas las tardes durante el resto del curso!

-tranquila, no serán todas las tardes, todavía pasaremos tiempo juntos te lo prometo.

-¿Qué no la escuchaste? Quiere una foto diaria o estas reprobado- Karla estaba lagrimeando, intentando que ver a Phineas a los ojos.

-no te preocupes, cruzare la calle, me tomare la foto y… ¡ups!- Phineas recordó que jamás le mencionó a su novia que la chica que odia a muerte vivía cruzando la calle, justo enfrente de su casa.

-¿Qué? ¿Cruzar la calle? ¿De que estas hablando?- preguntó Karla con enojo y confusión.

-bueno ¡eh! Tal vez por descuido, nunca te comente que Isabela vive en la casa que está frente a la mía- eso desató la ira de Karla.

Durante unos minutos estuvieron discutiendo, mientras todos afuera del salón los observaban y los escuchaban, incluso el profesor Marcus de matemáticas, quien debía impartir la siguiente clase en ese salón.

-¿sabes qué? Estoy harto de que no confíes en mí, si crees que te voy a engañar con Isabela solo porque voy a ser su pareja de proyecto, debemos terminar, lo siento Karla, te quiero, pero no puedo estar con una persona que no confía en mí.

-¡¿Qué?! No, no, no, no… tú no terminas conmigo, no puedes, soy la porrista líder, mi padre es el vicepresidente de industrias…- Phineas le tocó el hombro.

-lo siento, pero así son las cosas- dijo Phineas conteniendo la alegría que le causaba eso, ahora podía estar con Isabela todo el día sin rendirle cuentas a nadie, aunque si se sentía un poco mal por Karla, aunque claro, durante toda su relación él no había hecho otra cosa que pensar en Isabela.

Karla salió echando rayos, empujando a todos los que estaban junto a la puerta y en el pasillo. Phineas se quedó ahí parado, inmóvil, sin saber qué hacer.


	2. Capítulo 2

El resto del día fue difícil para Phineas, en todas las clases estaba con Karla y con Isabela, no quería complicar más las cosas, así que prefería sentarse con aquellos a los que ahora llamaba "amigos" no prestó mucha atención a las clases y prefería no pensar en su situación con Isabela y Karla, así que prefería pasar el rato con las estúpidas bromas que hacían los chicos.

Pero eso se acabó a las 3pm. Después de la práctica de basquetbol Phineas prefirió regresar caminando a casa para evitar estar con su ahora exnovia en el autobús, estaba algo cansado pero sentía que debía hacerlo. Llevaba un par de calles caminando cuando comenzó a llover, pero el pelirrojo no se apresuró, continuo con paso lento y pausado, sentía como las gotas de lluvia caían una tras otra sobre sus hombros. Se detuvo en un cruce por un segundo, estaba distraído, pensando en Isabela y que debía de hacer, ¿le confesará que la ama? ¿O seguirá fingiendo que solo la quiere como amiga? Sin duda alguna Phineas no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que Isabela pensaba de él y de lo que estaba tramando; estaba tan distraído que no notó que a su lado se acababa de detener un auto, era el de la madre de Isabela, tocaron la bocina, y Phineas despertó del trance en el que estaba, volteó la mirada y vio a Isabela a través de la ventana, le abrió la puerta y Phineas entró con un poco de miedo, no sabía que hacer o que decir, se limitó a dar un simple "gracias" que Isabela respondió con una sonrisa con los labios cerrados. El silencio era incomodo, ninguno de los dos quería ser quien iniciara la conversación, hasta que Phineas se armó de valor y comenzó a buscar un pretexto para hablar con ella, fue cuando bajó la mirada y notó el bebé ficticio que la maestra les había entregado, se había olvidado por completo de él y esa era su excusa, el muñeco.

-¡oh mira! Si es el pequeño… ¿Cómo lo llamaremos?- Phineas preguntó de manera inocente, pero por una razón desconocida para Phineas, Isabela no respondió.

Y era obvio, ella esperaba hablar sobre su relación, no podía pensar en otra cosa más que en eso, el muñeco por ahora le daba igual, podía esperar. Ante el silencio de Isabela Phineas comenzó a reflexionar sobre si era buena idea hacer lo que debían hacer, ella seguía sin hablarle, sin siquiera míralo.

Isabela se detuvo en el último semáforo antes de llegar al vecindario en el que vivían, estaban completamente solos, no había un una sola persona, ni un solo auto a la vista, cuando Isabela rompió en llanto; a Phineas no le sorprendió en lo absoluto, sabía que algo así podía ocurrir de un momento a otro.

-¿Isabela? ¿Estás bien?

Con un grito ahogado Isabela respondió- NO Phineas, no seas bobo, es obvio que no lo estoy.

-¿es por algo de hice o dije?

-no Phineas, tú no has hecho ni dicho nada, y es por eso que estoy así ahora, durante casi tres años tu novia me ha puesto una reputación de mujerzuela y tú no has hecho absolutamente nada para evitarlo- Isabel no podía dejar de llorar, se sentía destrozada, débil, como si no pudiera hacer nada- pensé que eras mi amigo Phineas, pensé que estarías ahí cuando te necesitara y me abandonaste, me dejaste caer al vació, Phineas, no sé si debería perdonarte.

Phineas se quedó callado durante unos segundos, no quería discutir, no quería llevarle la contraria, pero tampoco sentí que debía disculparse, así que se limitó a abrazarla, al principio Isabela no quería acceder, pero terminó sintiéndose completa de nuevo, aquel cálido y húmedo abrazo de Phineas la reconfortó.

-Isabela te extraño- fue todo lo que dijo el pelirrojo.

Isabela lo miró por unos segundos sin saber que hacer o decir, esperaba que dijera algo más y así fue…

-Isabela- ella amaba que mencionara su nombre- la verdad es que tengo algo que confesarte, desde la secundaria tu… tu… me gustas, estoy enamorado de ti y si nunca te lo dije es porque nunca tuve el valor de hacerlo, siempre que te veía con alguien más me daban celos, rabia y cólera, así que prefería evitarte, yo… lo siento mucho.

Isabela se quedó callada, no esperaba que Phineas fuera a decirle eso ese mismo día, en ese momento y en ese lugar, pensó que iba a hacer falta un poco más de esfuerzo, pero se dio cuenta de que fue el destino quien quiso que fuera de esa manera.

Mientras tanto Phineas continuaba nervioso, había pasado casi un minuto e Isabela no respondía, se preguntaba si habría hecho mal las cosas, tal vez debió esperar un poco, a que volvieran a conocerse, a confiar el uno al otro; comenzó a sentirse estúpido, ¿y si lo rechazaba? ¿Había arruinado todo OTRA VEZ?

-Phineas JR. Tendrá el nombre de su padre- le dijo mirando al muñeco en las manos de Phineas y secándose las lágrimas con un pañuelo desechable.

Phineas sonrió, se sentía feliz por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo, como si toda la tristeza y melancolía que sentía se hubieses desvanecido para siempre; a pesar de que Isabela no mencionó nada sobre sus sentimientos, Phineas se sentía aliviado, se había quitado un peso de encima.

Sin decir nada, Isabela lo abrazó de nuevo, no quería despegarse de él, ella también estaba feliz de volver a estar con su mejor amigo, y de la misma manera que Phineas, sintió como todo el enojo y resentimiento se desvanecían lentamente con cada segundo que pasaban abrazados. De no haber sido por un auto que pasó a su lado tocando la bocina, se hubiesen quedado así toda la tarde.

Isabela dejó a Phineas frente a su casa, todavía estuvieron platicando en el auto por casi dos horas, sobre que habían hecho mientras no estaban juntos, que personas habían conocido, a que lugares habían ido, se divirtieron mucho, tal vez no tanto como lo hacían el patio trasero de Phineas cuando eran niños, pero fue algo reconfortante.

-Me tengo que ir, me dio gusto que al fin nos hablemos de nuevo- dijo Phineas mientras salía del auto- ¡oh casi lo olvido!-Phineas sacó su celular del bolsillo y por poco tira la nota que Isabela le dio en el salón de clases; la rodeó con un brazo y se tomó la primera foto del proyecto escolar, pero cuando guardó su teléfono en su bolsillo, sintió el áspero papel rosando sus dedos- ¡oh mira! Es la nota que me diste hace un rato.

Isabela se puso nerviosa y encendió el motor del auto- me tengo que ir, nos vemos luego, adiós- echó la reversa hasta llegar a su casa y se metió corriendo a su casa, como si hubiese visto un fantasma o presenciado un homicidio.

Eso dejó perplejo a Phineas, comenzó a desdoblar la hoja cuando Linda salió de su casa- Phineas cariño ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? Comenzaba a preocuparme, ven pasa.

Phineas guardó el papel de nuevo y entró a su casa, no sin antes echar un vistazo a la casa de enfrente.

Al entrar en su casa se topó con una gran sorpresa un hombre de la edad de su madre estaba sentado en un sillón en la sala, tomando una taza de café, tenía pelo castaño obscuro y la espalda ligeramente curveada.

-Phineas, quiero presentarte a alguien; él es Heinz, salimos un par de veces cuando éramos jóvenes y hace un par de meses nos encontramos en el supermercado y decidimos salir de nuevo, después de todo ambos somos divorciados- Linda tomó la mano de Heinz y le dio un beso de pico- Phineas, él y yo ahora somos novios.

Phineas no sabía que decir, a sus ojos parecía un sujeto agradable, pero aún sentía que su madre debía de estar con Lawrence, lo quería de vuelta como su padre y a Ferb también, pero en ese momento estaba tan confundido que no sabía que era lo mejor.

-mucho gusto señor Heinz- Phineas le extendió la mano y le saludó.

-¡oh! Puedes llamarme Doof. Por mi apellido Doofenshmirtz.

-de acuerdo. No quiero ser grosero, pero estaré en mi habitación, hoy fue un día largo y quiero descansar, con su permiso.

-propio- dijo el Dr. Doof. Con su extraño acento que después de tantos años seguía conservando.

-Phineas cariño, Doof. Y yo saldremos a cenar, toma algo de dinero para que pidas algo a domicilio, no quiero que pases hambre- sacó de su bolso unos cuantos dólares y se los dio en la mano a su hijo.

-muchas gracias mamá- Phineas los guardó en su bolsillo, en donde recordó que tenía la nota que Isabela le había dado, así que corrió presuroso a su habitación para leerla.

-para estar cansado corre muy rápido- dijo Heinz antes de terminar su taza de café.

-Phineas es el capitán del equipo de basquetbol de la preparatoria de Danville- respondió Linda mientras se sentaba junto a su nuevo novio.

-¿capitán del equipo de basquetbol? Impresionante, mi hija Vanessa salía con el capitán del equipo de baloncesto cuando iba en la preparatoria, espero que tu hijo sea mejor que ese sujeto, era completo patán y a Vanessa le encantaba. Nunca entendí por qué.

-adolescentes- dijo linda y se inclinó a besarlo.

En ese momento Perry el ornitorrinco entraba a la sala para ver el acto, se quedó impactado, tenía años sin ver al Dr. Doofenshmirtz y ahora él estaba ahí, en su sala, corrió presuroso hacia una de sus entradas secretas a su guarida, los ductos estaban llenos de polvo, al igual que su guarida, tenía años sin usarla; se sentó frente al inmenso monitor y llamó al mayor monograma.

-¡Agente P que sorpresa! Mira Carl, es el agente P.

-Hola agente P- dijo Carl con una voz más gruesa a la que Perry recordaba.

-Agente P, creo saber porque estás aquí, desde hace un par de meses el Dr. Doofenshmirtz y linda Flinn están saliendo, tal vez el siga siendo tan tonto como para no reconocerte, pero aun así debes tomar tu precauciones, sabemos que el Dr. Doofenshmirtz se retiró del mal hace tiempo para fundar Industrias…

-mira agente P, ya tengo bello facial- Carl interrumpió al mayor monograma mostrando unos cuantos pelos más de los que tenía cuando era un becario.

-Carl no interrumpas… en fin agente P, aunque este retirado mantenlo vigilado, recuerda que puede suceder si él o algún miembro de tu familia encuentra alguna de las entradas, mayor monograma fuera.

Mientras tanto Phineas estaba tumbado en la cama desdoblando el papel de cuaderno para leer la nota que Isabela le había dado, aunque su sonrisa se borró de su rostro por un segundo al decepcionarse por lo que leyó

**NOTA: **NUESTRO BEBÉ SE LLAMARÁ TOTOPO, PORQUE TU CABEZA PARECE UN TOTOPO XD :P :*

Phineas había creído que la nota trataba sobre algo entre él e Isabela, pero no fue así, o al menos eso parecía, al terminar de desdoblar la hoja, en la parte de hasta abajo decía:

**NOTA: **te espero en mi casa a las 8 pm. Quiero hablar contigo.

Phineas se sentía alegre, ahora si tenía lo que quería, Isabela quería verlo en su casa, aunque pensó por un momento que eso ya no contaba porque habían platicado por casi dos horas en el auto, pero qué diablos, pensó, en su mente se dispuso a ir a verla esa misma noche a las 8 pm.


End file.
